


Daily Rituals

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Daily Rituals, Introspection, M/M, Thoughts on Relationship, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen's thoughts on his and James' daily rituals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Rituals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nietie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nietie).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Stephen smiled as he considered how like an old married couple they'd become, set in their routines and dancing around each other as they got ready each morning. 

He woke first and went for a run, stopping off in the bedroom to give James a kiss and his first mug of coffee. By the time he returned, James was showered and dressed, reading the newspaper as he consumed his second coffee. Stephen took his own shower and they shared breakfast before going to the ARC together. Likewise, they shared the chores when they returned home – James cooking while Stephen did the laundry, James ironing (as he didn't trust Stephen to) while Stephen cleaned. 

There were certain things that Stephen hoped would never become mundane and routine, part of life done merely as a task. 

Waking up in bed with James every morning and kissing his lover awake. 

The spectacular blowjobs when James proved just how skilled he was with his tongue. The way Stephen could make James sigh and fall apart when he took him in his mouth. 

How it felt to be loved and cherished when James kissed every inch of his skin and made love to him. How he hoped – no, knew – he made James feel the same way when he reciprocated. 

The way he slept better when James was in bed and knew James did too, seeing the worry lines ease from James' face when Stephen slipped into their bed. 

Those and a thousand other little things Stephen hoped would never become routine, done just for the sake of being done. He hoped James felt the same.


End file.
